


Unexpected Surprise

by Melancholiccc, Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Happy Belated Birthday to Kuro as well, Happy Birthday Tsubaki!, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad background story at the beginning, Subtle SlothCholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholiccc/pseuds/Melancholiccc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: A birthday fic for my favorite fox uwuThank you to my wife for helping me out o3o





	Unexpected Surprise

The clock had just struck midnight and the New Year began. It was also a certain fox’s birthday but he was in no mood to celebrate and even if he was, there was no one he could celebrate it with. His subclasses were no longer around since he had set them all free and his siblings still hated his guts. So, just like every New Year’s, Tsubaki would just stare outside his window with a bored expression on his face.

Centuries ago, Tsubaki unwillingly became C3’s lab rat. Not once did they ever let him see the light or spare him of the painful experiments, especially on his birthday. They had ignored all his cries of pain and often resorted to sedating him whenever he resisted. During those dark times, Tsubaki had silently prayed that someone would show up and rescue him from hell. However, after a while, he had lost all hope and slowly began to lose his sanity due to the aftereffects of the experiments. Even after he managed to escape, with the help of Otogiri, Tsubaki continued to grow less and less sane and witnessing his Sensei’s death firsthand didn't make things any better. 

Before all the shit that happened, Tsubaki was a kindhearted person who often cared about others than himself, especially when it came to his siblings, even though he never met them or knew much about them. But now, he was an unwanted bloodsucking monster who did nothing but make people’s lives miserable just to gain attention and he hated it. He also hated that everytime he tried to start a conversation with anyone, he was immediately shut out due to the way he looks. Not even a child would look him in the eye without pointing at him and calling him a monster and he eventually just had enough.

He chose to shut the world out like they did to him. After all, that was only fair, right? Oh who was he kidding, they wouldn’t even give a damn. Today was just another day to dread due to Melancholy’s very existence. He doubts even his siblings remembered what today is and if they did, would they care at all? Probably not. After all, he was nothing but a thorn in their side. His very existence irritated them. Their lives would be so much better without him around, especially since they don’t have to worry about dealing with all the crap he would throw at them. So he spends his time alone, holed inside his hotel room, far away from his siblings and popular areas in which people could recognize him. He wasn’t in the mood to even be around people, but at the same time, he yearned to feel what it’s like to be needed, to be loved, respected, celebrated...Was that too much for him to ask? He wouldn't even mind if it was just for one day. As long as he got to learn how the others felt when they first met their Eves and their Eves the Servamps.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaves the safety of his hotel room, taking his time to look both ways in the hallway for anyone nearby that would possibly stop him. He was hungry and he didn’t feel like starving today, so he was forced to go get some food that could hold him off for at least a week until he feels like he could sustain enough energy to get out of bed in the morning. But he doubts he’d get that far without feeling the least bit exhausted and weak due to the lack of energy and sleep.

Cutting that thought off for a moment, he heads down the stairs to reach ground level. There was a corner store close by so it shouldn’t take him long to get what he needed so he could head back without being spotted by anyone he’d possibly recognized. However, even heading to the store proved to be too much of a job to do since he bumped into a man and fell back onto his ass on the cold hard ground. Grunting in frustration, he looked up to challenge the person who ran into him, only to be stopped halfway as he recognized the only person- or well Servamp- he didn’t want to see. It was his Eldest sibling. 

“Ahh, it’s a surprise to see you around here, Tsubaki.” Kuro spoke first as he held out his hand to offer him up. Confused, Tsubaki looked at his sibling and then the outstretched hand. What did his sibling plan on doing once he took hold of his hand? 

He reluctantly takes the Eldest’s hand and lets him pull him up. “I should be the one saying that… Why are you here? Actually, let me rephrase that. Why are you here alone? Is your Eve not with you?” 

At that, the Eldest frowns a little. “Cabbage head actually took Mahiru somewhere a while ago. He forgot all about my birthday too. But enough about me, how are you doing, Tsubaki? No one’s seen you around for a while. Is everything okay?” Kuro asked as he gave the Eighth a look of…concern? 

Why would the Eldest be concerned about him? Didn't he despise him just as much as the others? After all, he has tried to kill Kuro, not just once, but multiple times. Also, wasn't this what he wanted? A peaceful life with his Eve and family without a troublesome sibling like him around? 

Kuro continued to give his youngest sibling a look of concern before leading him away by the wrist.. “Anyways, I wanted to come get you anyways, so it’s good that we bumped into each other. I need to show you something.” Kuro told him as he leads Tsubaki into a quiet part of the town. It actually wasn’t too far from where they were at. All they really had to do was go through some trees. Tsubaki wasn't expecting his sibling to even want to show him anything, much less to be glad they ran into each other. But where was the Eldest planning on taking him? 

“I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do..” Kuro warned as he pulled his hand away from his wrist, taking a long piece of cloth to tie it over Tsubaki’s eyes, leading him carefully to the surprise. Normally, blindfolding Tsubaki wouldn't exactly be the best idea, especially because of his past with C3 but he knew that the Eldest was nothing like those bastards and trusted him completely.

“Where are you taking me, Nii-san?” Tsubaki asked, all too confused on why him and not someone else. “Just somewhere.” Kuro said before stopping and positioning the Fox in front of him, and Tsubaki can tell by the way his hands were moving on his hips to the desired angle. “Alright, this should be fine.” 

It was the only warning he got before the blindfold was taken off his eyes, revealing a glittering pond in the middle of the small wood area. Some say this place was sacred, some would say ‘it’s just a pond.’ But to Tsubaki, it was beautiful. 

“Happy Birthday, Tsubaki.” Kuro said as the other siblings came out from hiding within the trees with gifts. 

Tsubaki was pretty surprised to see the other siblings around but the thing that he was most surprised about was the fact that they all remembered what today was. “I-I can't even… You guys remembered? But… I thought you all wouldn't care?” 

“All birthdays are important, no matter what the family member did in the past, Tsubaki. So of course we’ll care and celebrate your birthday with you, that’s what families do, am I right?” Lily spoke up first with a soft smile. He knew that Tsubaki was no longer a threat and everyone had agreed on such. “Plus, this was all Nii-san’s idea~ Surprised aren’t you?~ Well come come!~ Open the presents, or would you rather blow out the candles first?” Lily added as he brought out a homemade Two-tailed fox cake with Tsubaki’s favorite flavor and a few candles on it, waiting on what Tsubaki would choose first. 

Tsubaki slowly walks over to them and looks at the pile of presents that were there just for him before turning to look at the cake. “I'll go with… presents first. I'm kinda curious to see what I got. But honestly… you guys have already given me the best birthday present ever. I know it may sound cheesy but it's the gift of acceptance… Wait, is this actually what this is? Not just for pity, right?” The Eighth asks as he turned to look at the Eldest. Kuro looked up from the ground once he felt eyes on him, walking up to him quietly and taking Tsubaki’s hand, setting a patch with the roman numeral Eight on it and curling his fingers over it, letting go of his hand so he can see it. 

“You deserve it more than you think, Tsubaki. Yes, this is a celebration of both your birthday and your official standing in this family. We accept you, you worked hard to gain our respects and trust, so take it as your patience finally being paid off. So I hope you can accept this party, it was my idea alongside the others who volunteered to assist, so I hope you can accept us too.” Kuro admitted as he stepped back with hands in his pockets, he may have skipped his own to plan this, but it was worth it to see Tsubaki finally happy.

Tsubaki tries his best to hold back the happy tears that threatened to spill out as he took the Eldest’s hands in his own. “Nii san, I- I don't even know what to say… Except… I accept you guys too and I'm sorry. For everything that happened between us. But since you're willing to accept me, despite the way that I am, I was wondering if… well… we could hang out more often. Also… here.”

Tsubaki reaches into his pocket and pulls out something and curling Kuro’s fingers around it, slowly pulling his own hand away. “I know it's not much but Happy Belated Birthday, nii san…”

Lily beamed at the action, likewise with the rest who came for the party. “You are more than welcome to drop by our places to hang out, Tsubaki~ Of course we will hang out often~ After all, we have to welcome you more, no?~” Lily tells him in the others’ stead, even though trying to hold back World End from eating the cake was proving to be a hassle. On the other hand, Kuro opens his hand to reveal a ring box. Confused, he opens it to spot what was inside. It was a gold ring with a aquamarine gemstone embedded into the ring itself. Blinking at the ring in surprise, he looks back at Tsubaki with a playful look. “Is this some sort of proposal or is this a gift?” Kuro joked but nonetheless slipped the ring onto his left ring finger since it fit best, slipping the ring box into his pocket to keep it out of the way so he can ruffle the Eighth’s head. “Thank you Tsubaki…” 

Tsubaki looks away, blushing slightly and scratching his cheek nervously. “I-It might be both… and… you're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Took me a while to find the perfect gem that matched your… beautiful blue hair.” 

Kuro gives Tsubaki an amused look before pulling the Eighth into a warm embrace, standing up to his full height so he can stand just a head taller than the youngest, patting his back. “I will ask later, but you matched it well. Good job.” Kuro praised as he looks to the others. “Group hug, come on over all of you.” 

And with that said, all six remaining siblings came over to the pair with open arms, aiming to get a moment to hug the newest addition to their family, like how it should’ve been. “Welcome to the family, Tsubaki..” 

Tsubaki slowly wraps his own arms around the seven of them and lets the held back happy tears fall. “I'm happy to be a part of this crazy yet amazing family.”

“Good, because there’s more where this came from, that’s for sure.”


End file.
